Just a Friend
by JustaFriend97
Summary: AU Being a friend had its perks and downsides. Perk: you have somebody to spend time with. Downside: you have to listen to every problem they have. And most problems usually revolved around his girlfriend. All Dahlia had to do was help Hiccup make sure the dance would go smoothly for him and Astrid. She was just his friend anyway. Just a friend. Fluffy. OneShot. Hiccup/OC


**Just a Friend**

"Dahlia, I have no idea what to do," the auburn haired teen groaned into his phone. He promptly fell back onto his bed while cursing the world for putting him in this situation.

On the other side of the phone, a girl was watching a random show on Netflix she found while browsing. She sighed at her best friend who always had something new to freak out about when he called her. They've been friends since they were both in diapers so she usually knew how to handle these kinds of situations.

"Hiccup, calm down and start from the beginning. What happened?" Dahlia exited out of Netflix and placed her laptop on her desk. Before going back to lie down on her bed, she grabbed her chameleon, Gem, and let her walk around on her pillows.

"Well, me and Astrid…," Hiccup began.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. Ever since Hiccup started going out with Astrid, he's always called her about every single fight they had. Dahlia heard it all. From Hiccup being too busy with his projects to Hiccup not buying her the right Nike shoes for her birthday.

To be honest, Dahlia isn't even sure how Hiccup landed Astrid. She was the top female athlete of the school with almost every guy begging for her attention. Hiccup, on the other hand, was, well, Hiccup.

She's always had a bad feeling about their relationship from the beginning. And no, it wasn't jealousy. Astrid has always bullied Hiccup since grade school and Dahlia was the one who had to stand up to Astrid for Hiccup.

Even if she was against the whole thing, Hiccup seemed happy (when they weren't fighting, that is). As a friend, she wanted Hiccup to be happy even if she had to deal with everything problem between him and Astrid.

"… talked about the dance yesterday. I asked her what color shirt I should wear, so that we could match. You know?" said Hiccup.

"Uh huh," Dahlia voiced in confirmation. She could already hear how stupid of a fight this is.

"But she didn't text me back while I was at the mall so I bought a blue shirt because I knew she bought a blue dress. When I showed her the shirt I bought, she went crazy and started complaining about the shirt. I don't know what she was going on about."

"Did she say what was wrong with the shirt?"

"She said it was the wrong color, but I bought a blue shirt cause she said her dress was blue. Isn't that what couples do at dances? They match?" Dahlia could hear him rolling around his bed and hitting a pillow on his head.

"Do you have a picture of Astrid's dress?"

"No, she hit me for even suggesting she sends a picture of her dress to me." Of course she would. "But she sent me a picture of her dress's pattern."

"Okay, send me a picture of your shirt and Astrid's dress." In less than a minute, she received two photos from Hiccup. First she saw his shirt. It was a royal blue shirt that she thought would go great with this auburn hair. Then she saw Astrid's dress and immediately saw the problem.

"Hiccup, girls usually want to match."

"Okay? I got a blue shirt. She got a blue dress. What's the problem?"

Dahlia couldn't believe how oblivious Hiccup could be. "Her dress is a sky blue color. Your shirt is royal blue. It doesn't match at all."

"What?!" Hiccup explained. Dahlia heard a bunch of rustling and could hear Hiccup berating himself about being so stupid. It went on for a few minutes before Hiccup grabbed his phone again. "Dahlia, what am I gonna do?"

"Go get another shirt?" Dahlia suggested.

"I don't have time and I have to be at Astrid's house for pictures with her friends in an hour and she told me not to come unless I have the right shirt and I still need to go grab the corsage and what if I don't get there in time and I ruin the whole night for Astrid and she's never going to talk to me again…"

"Hiccup..."

"I can't believe I pulled a Hiccup and this is the one thing I was trying not to mess up but no I pulled a stupid Hiccup and now I can't show my face to Astrid because she's going to kill me if I even show up at her house with this shirt…"

"Hiccup."

"I'm going to be the laughing at the dance and Astrid would refuse to even dance with me and I'm just going to be remembered as that loser who showed up to the dance wearing the wrong shirt and I'm going to make a fool out of myself but more importantly I'm going to make a fool out of Astrid and she's not going to like that—"

"HICCUP! WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?"

Dahlia shook her head as she thought of a plan to help Hiccup. Again.

"Okay, why don't you go get ready for that stupid photoshoot at Astrid's and I'll go get you your shirt? I should be done shopping in thirty minutes and I'll be at your house in thirty minutes. So, calm down and get ready for your stupid dance."

"Dahlia, I love you." Her heart stopped for a few seconds. He wasn't serious. He had Astrid. She was just a friend. She had no feelings for him. But her blush says otherwise.

"Whatever, Weirdo. Just go get ready and I'll be there in a bit." Dahlia got up from her bed and grabbed her car keys.

"Thank you so much!"

With that, the line went dead as Dahlia headed to the living room where she found her older brother and father watching a football game.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna head to the mall real quick. I need to grab something," said Dahlia.

"Isn't the dance tonight, Dahlia?" asked Thuggory as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, but I have time to get ready. I need to go grab Hiccup a new shirt cause he accidentally bough the wrong shade."

"Typical Hiccup," chuckled her dad. "Are you going to the dance with him, hun?"

Dahlia shook her head. "Nah, he's going with his girlfriend, Astrid."

"Astrid? You mean the chick who used to bully Hiccup in grade school? That Astrid?" asked Thuggory as he reached for a chicken wing. "How did he score a chick like her?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"You know, Valka doesn't even like that girl?" asked her dad, Mogadon. The only reason she's putting up with Astrid and her family is because Astrid's dad and Stoick are best friends and Hiccup always had a crush on Astrid. Valka always had a thing about situations like these. If she doesn't like somebody, it's for a good reason too."

"Whatever, Dad. It's none of my business who Hiccup goes out with. I'm just his friend, remember?"

"I always thought it was going to be you and Hiccup. I remember when he used to follow you around when we were kids," joked Thuggory as he threw away the bones.

Dahlia blushed at the thought. She scoffed at the idea and headed for the door. "That doesn't matter. He's going to the dance with Astrid and I'm just the friend that fixes all his problems. I'll be back in half an hour or so."

Her cheeks were still warm. She won't deny that she used to have a crush on Hiccup, but that was before she found out Hiccup and Astrid were going out. She had no business getting in between them. All she had to do was fix his problems and keep Hiccup happy even if it was with Astrid.

* * *

Dahlia turned off her car's ignition when she arrived at Hiccup's house. It took her a while but she found the right shade of blue to match Astrid's dress. That girl better be happy.

She grabbed the bag with Hiccup's shirt in it. In her opinion, it was such a weird color. A light blue shade would look good with Astrid but Hiccup was more of an olive green or darker color. Hiccup was going to look so stupid with this shirt.

Dahlia rang the doorbell and in a matter of seconds, Hiccup opened the door.

Dahlia hoped he didn't notice how her cheeks flamed at his state of attire. His auburn hair was messier than usual. Black slacks were sagging a bit around his hips. What Dahlia liked about Hiccup was that he wasn't a muscle head like the rest of his family. Ever since he started going out with Astrid, he has been going to the gym more frequently. He was lean but his muscles were definitely defined. She tried not to look at his small trail of hair from his belly button to his pants.

"Dahlia! You're here! Just in time too!" Hiccup exclaimed. His wide smile and playful green eyes highlighted his looks. "Is that my shirt?"

"Uh, yeah. Here."

Dahlia was still a bit distracted.

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time." Hiccup grabbed the bag from Dahlia's hand.

"Yeah, no problem."

Cocking his head like that definitely didn't help her concentration.

"Sweet. I'll see you at the dance then."

The slam of the door woke her up from her trance. She has never seen Hiccup like that. She was not ready for that at all.

The drive back to her house was quick. She couldn't even think clearly. It was a miracle she arrived at her house without getting lost.

When she walked inside her house, a guest surprised her. "Aunt Valka, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Dahlia, I thought you were with Hiccup getting ready for the dance," said Valka as she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"Nope, I had to go to the mall to grab something for Hiccup," explained Dahlia as she gave Valka a hug.

"I don't know what that boy would do without you, Dahlia," chuckled Stoick as he also walked out of the kitchen but with a glass of beer in his hand. "He is such a mess sometimes."

Dahlia laughed at the joke. "No doubt about it."

"Hey Dahlia, did you find Hiccup's shirt?" asked Thuggory when Stoick, Valka, and Dahlia joined her family in the living room. More food was spread around the table. Probably thanks to Valka. The living room smelled delicious.

"Yeah. It was the closest shade of blue I found that matched Astrid's dress."

"Hiccup had you go to the mall to get the right shirt for Astrid's dress?" Valka asked in annoyance. "I don't understand why they have to perfectly match. They're already going to the dance together."

"My thoughts exactly, Aunt Valka." Maybe grabbing a piece of chicken wouldn't be so bad.

"Leave the boy be, Valka. He just wants to impress his lady." Stoick grabbed a seat by Thuggory as they roared in victory by a touchdown.

"Whatever you say Stoick." Valka turned her attention to Dahlia who was trying to reach for a chicken wing. "Dahlia, honey, what about you? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance too?"

"I don't really want to go anymore. It's just a bunch of kids dancing around." And she didn't want to see Hiccup being all over Astrid or any of Astrid's friends talking bad about Hiccup.

"But it's Homecoming, Dahlia. You should go," said Thuggory before taking a sip of his beer. "You don't want to stay here with a bunch of drunks watching a football game." Stoick and Mogadon cheered as an interception was made.

She really would rather stay here and eat chicken wings. It's definitely better than being stuck in a gym with sweaty teenagers.

"Come, Dahlia. Let's get you ready."

Valka pulled Dahlia away from the food. She was an inch away from those delicious chicken wings.

"Wait, what?"

Valka pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I'll make you look even more beautiful that you'll be the bell of the ball and my son would not be able to keep his eyes off of you."

Dahlia's face was definitely red the whole time Valka helped her get ready. Her words kept replaying in her head and it didn't help that Valka kept talking about how she and Hiccup would've made such a cute couple. Dahlia never liked excessive makeup so Valka made sure to accentuate her natural beauty around her crystal blue eyes. Valka quickly curled her hair and left it without any accessories. Her curls look natural as it fell around her shoulders.

"Now, put on your dress and I'll be outside waiting for you, alright Dahlia?" Valka smiled at her.

Dahlia could only nod as she stared at her reflection. She couldn't even recognize herself. She looked mature. In a good way. Her blue eyes definitely popped out more than usual with the help of Valka's makeup skills. Her red lips looked fuller. Her newly curled hair framed her face and it made her look like a princess. She scoffed at the thought but she couldn't hate on the results Valka has done.

Dahlia opened her closet and pulled out the dress her dad paid for her. She found it a while ago when she went to the mall with Hiccup. She didn't have the intention of getting a dress that day. Dahlia was just trying on dresses while she and Hiccup made fun of how weird all the dress looked. She tried on a lot of dresses and modeled for Hiccup while he laughed at how obnoxious some of the dresses were.

Except for this one.

When Dahlia walked out of the dressing room, Hiccup stopped laughing. It was a dress she randomly grabbed out of the rack. It was a strapless royal blue halter dress that stopped a few inches above her knee. The dress was tight enough to accentuate her curves but not tight that she couldn't breathe at all. There was a small slit on her right thigh that she liked. And she knew Hiccup liked it too. The next day, she asked her dad some money and bought the dress.

Dahlia put on silver pumps and grabbed her silver purse. She turned to Gem and did a small spin. "What do you think, Gem? Do you think he'll like it?"

Gem cocked her head to the side.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about that."

Gem flicked her tail.

"I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help it."

Gem disappeared.

"Thanks. I'll go enjoy myself. I'll see you later, Gem."

Dahlia walked out of her room and she was bombarded with flashing lights. Yep, she was definitely blind now.

"Oh dear gods, Dahlia, you look beautiful," Valka squealed. In her hand was her family's camera and she kept talking pictures while Dahlia cringed at every flash. She was definitely not going to look great in those pictures.

"A bit too much there, Aunt Valka," said Dahlia as she tried to blink away the flashing lights.

"Oh sorry, dear. Stoick, Mogadon, come see how beautiful Dahlia is."

Dahlia walked to the living room and she blushed lightly since all eyes were on her instead of the TV. Mogadon couldn't help but smile at his daughter. He stood up from his seat and gave his daughter a hug. "You look as beautiful as your mother."

"Thanks, daddy." Dahlia tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

"Wow, sis, I almost didn't recognize you. I'm going to have to start beating up some guys if you keep walking around like that," said Thuggory.

"Shut up."

"You do look beautiful, Dahlia. I can't believe you were that same girl that loved to play in the mud when you and Hiccup were so little," said Stoick.

"Thanks, Uncle Stoick."

"Alright. It's time for this little lamb to go to the dance." Valka took a few more pictures with Dahlia posing with the four of them. Dahlia grabbed her keys and walked to her car.

Her heart kept pounding with each step she took.

What if she made a fool of herself?

What if Hiccup laughed at her?

She did feel a little ridiculous, but she also felt pretty.

She really didn't have to go to this dance. What was she trying to prove? Nobody is going to notice her anyway. She's gonna feel so weird walking into the dance late and alone.

Before she knew it, she was already at the school parking lot. Dahlia could hear music blasting from the gym.

It was now or never.

Dahlia walked into the school and tried not to notice the stares that followed her. She pushed open the gym doors and the music became louder. The DJ was at the far corner of the room with teenagers dancing and shouting over the music. The lights changed color and danced around the gym. A large group of people was dancing in the middle of the gym. Dahlia recognized some of Astrid's friends. If Astrid's friends were there, that meant Hiccup had to be in that large crowd too.

"Hey sexy. You wanna dance with me?" Dahlia turned her head and saw Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout. His face had a smug look on it but when he recognized her, it turned to shock. "Dahlia?"

"Hey, Snotlout. Have you seen Hiccup?"

"Yeah, he's actually outside talking to Astrid."

"Cool. Thanks Snotlout."

"Yeah no problem." Dahlia tried not to let it bother her that Snotlout kept his eyes on her as she walked out of the gym.

She saw Astrid and Hiccup off to a corner away from everybody else. She walked toward the refreshments where some of her teachers were serving drinks. Dahlia noticed that Astrid and Hiccup were in another argument since Astrid was getting in his face while Hiccup tried to keep himself from yelling. Even though Hiccup seemed calm most of the time, he actually got his temper from his dad. They were probably fighting about something stupid again.

With a huff, Astrid left Hiccup's side and entered the gym leaving an exasperated Hiccup.

"Having a rough night?" Dahlia smiled up at Hiccup while he gave her a sheepish grin. "What's up with you and the Ice Queen this time?"

"It's nothing. Just something I did that made her mad."

"I seriously doubt that. Now tell me what's up."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. He could feel her blue eyes staring at his expectantly. He never realized how even more beautiful Dahlia could be. He gulped and complied with her request.

"I was late for pictures at her house and I forgot to grab the corsage so we had to borrow one of her friends for our pictures. She wasn't really happy about that. Then she wanted to dance a little longer but I didn't feel like it. She started accusing me of not actually wanted to go to the dance with her because I've been messing up lately. I couldn't even say anything during the whole thing and she decided to go inside. She told me I could stay out here until I was ready to actually have fun and dance with her."

"Are you kidding me?" Dahlia couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation was. "She's mad over a stupid dance?"

"Dahlia, I'm serious. I have no idea what to do to fix this," Hiccup groaned as he banged his head against the wall.

Dahlia pulled him away from the wall and turned his face so that he was directly looking at her in the eye. Dahlia couldn't help but smirk as she saw a light blush paint Hiccup's cheeks. "I'll tell you what you need to do. Ditch the dance."

"What? That's ridiculous." Hiccup pulled away from her. "I can't just leave. Astrid would kill me."

"Who cares what Astrid thinks? Do you have any idea how many times I've fixed all of your arguments between you and her? How many times I've sat at home while you were out with Astrid? I miss hanging out with you. I miss watching random movies with you. I miss playing video games with you while we tried to avoid our parents. I'm so tired of hearing about Astrid this and Astrid that. I miss you, you jerk."

She finally said it. After so long, she finally told him what she actually thought. And it felt good.

"Dahlia. I… I'm sorry."

"You better be. It's harder to avoid our parents when you're the only one trying to avoid them. You're lucky the food was good enough to endure all the football and yelling and—"

Without a word, he slid his arms around Dahlia and pulled her onto his chest. Dahlia wrapped her arms around Hiccup's torso as she breath in his scent. Fresh oil. Burnt steel. And fresh grass.

There was always something calming about Hiccup's presence.

"So, you still want to ditch?" asked Dahlia.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, your parents are over at my house again. Wanna steal the food and watch Netflix all night?"

"Sounds like a perfect night." Hiccup grinned at Dahlia as they began to walk toward Dahlia's car.

"What are you gonna do about Astrid?"

Hiccup stopped in his tracks as images of an angry Astrid played in his mind, but then he remembered Dahlia's smile and all the times they've had so much fun.

"You know what? I really don't care. I'd rather spend the night with you."

Dahlia's heart skipped a beat as Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Maybe Hiccup was still with Astrid and maybe she's going to have to endure even more phone calls, but at least she gets to spend one night with Hiccup like they used to. It was definitely worth all the future headaches she's going to have to deal with.

"Hey Dahlia. I forgot to tell you this earlier, but you look beautiful."

Yep, definitely a lot of headaches.

* * *

Really long oneshot for my followers. I haven't written anything in a while so it might be a little rusty. Anyway, please leave a review!


End file.
